


Loony

by MiceAndIce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funerals, Love, Motion Pictures, Not quite a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceAndIce/pseuds/MiceAndIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles about moments between Luna and Harry. Not quite romantic, not quite platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

The war was over, but the battles were not. Harry was reminded of this fact every time he attended another funeral. Every tear brought by death, every empty expression drained by war, it all sent an awful feeling through him. He felt compelled to go to all the funerals he could go to, to pay respects, to apologize.

Some funerals were white.

Some were black.

Some played music.

Some only had the sounds of sobbing.

Harry saw different faces at all of the funerals he attended. A few of them cried; most were just blank, burying yet another friend, family member, comrade, person. Burying yet another person Harry had failed to save.

The feeling of being too late burned at his insides. Logically, he knew he couldn't have possibly saved everybody; that didn't mean he still didn't think about what could have been if he had just found the horcruxes sooner, if he could have just ended the war a minute sooner than he did. The thought kept him up at night. It took away his appetite.

Hermione and Ron have been worried about him. They told him he should stop going to all these funerals of people he didn't even know. It wasn't good for him, wasn't healthy.

He couldn't stop though.

A specific blonde head of hair was always at these funerals too. At first, Harry had spotted her a few times in the crowd, off in the distance. Over time, she started to sit and stand closer to him, and he to her.

Today's funeral was for a little muggleborn boy, tortured to death by Deatheaters. The funeral was small; the family didn't have all that much money.

Luna sat next to Harry. They listened to the parents weep and heard the voice of a man up by the casket speaking a few prayers. A few people got up from their seats to stand next to the casket; the boy was soon buried. People began to leave, after telling the parents how sorry they were for their loss.

Long after the funeral was over, Harry and Luna remained. Harry stared at the boy's gravestone; feelings of regret and anger and despair and depression and hurt tumbling through his heart and head and chest. Sometimes, when he felt like this, he wanted to cry; other times, he wanted to die.

Today, he just felt tired.

A soft hand took hold of his trembling one.

"It's not your fault," Luna said.

It didn't extinguish the emotions raging inside him.

But the hand, the words... they gave him a small sense of comfort.

The next day, at the next funeral, Harry and Luna sat next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread very quickly; if you catch any mistakes, please let me know! Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime during the school years, the Quibbler started running a section on Muggle inventions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizards are silly ;P

There once was an instance when Harry was alone in the library for the purpose of actually studying for a test (and without Hermione there to constantly nag him! People should really have more faith in him), and Luna, with an issue of _the Quibbler_ in hand, wandered over to him. She had an uncharacteristically confused look on her face. Luna always looked like she was floating around in a little dream land, but she never looked confused.

"Harry," she said as she sat down next to him. "Is it true that Muggles have moving pictures too? I was always under the impression that Muggle pictures stood still. I even have a Muggle picture that I took myself with a Muggle camera I found. See?"

Luna then pulled out a little picture from her pocket. Harry took it from her fingers to look at it, and, frankly, he wasn't all that surprised by what he saw. The photo was blurred, probably taken while the camera-holder was moving, and the subject appeared to be... a radish next to a rock?

"Um," Harry said, oh so very intelligently. "What?"

"Have a look for yourself," Luna replied. She flipped through the magazine a few times until she finally found the page she was looking for, and then she handed Harry the magazine.

"Here," she said, and Luna pointed to the short little article, nearly lost among all the other writings and illustrations.

> Wizards often believe that Muggles only have static photos with no movement or expression. While some purebloods view this as a reason for wizard superiority, we at _the Quibbler_  would like to point out how amazing these Muggles photos are. Imagine, a frozen moment in time! These still photos, they are captured memories, stuck in one place at one time, never changing! Muggles can place a picture of their grandmother smiling on their living room tables without having to hear her nag everyday about how dirty the house it! Muggles technology sure is something! Anyway, no matter how fascinating Muggle static photos can be, we must move on to today's news; here at  _the Quibbler_ , we have found that Muggles have some sort of "motion picture" of their own. What exactly is this "motion picture" that the Muggles have? Is it something like what we wizards have, or something new entirely? We plan on discovering that soon enough; I have bought a "ticket" to one of these "motion pictures" and will report on it shortly. For now, this is all.

Harry could only stare at the paper.

"You don't know what movies are?" he asked. Wizards sure could be oblivious about everything around them sometimes. Then again, Muggles didn't know that wizards existed. Harry mentally shrugged his shoulders.

"Movies?" Luna's head tilted slightly, and the spark of curiosity in her eyes flamed a little brighter.

"Yeah, movies." Harry then went on the explain all about movies, how they were like, well, moving pictures for approximately one or two hours, sometimes more. He explained how they told fantastic stories and had cool visual effects and how they were just fun.

Luna listened to it all, occasionally jumping in with a question or two, but mainly just letting Harry explain as much as he knew. When Harry was finished speaking, Luna gazed off to the side and hummed wistfully.

"I'd like to see one of these 'movies,'" she said.

"Well, it's not really hard to see one. You could probably see one over the summer or something, just go to a movie theater."

Luna stared at Harry for a moment.

"Would you see one with me?"

"What?"

"Would you see one with me?"

"Luna, I don't know if I can, with the Durs-"

"Would you want to see one with me?"

"Um, sure."

* * *

 

Two or three years passed since that day, Luna didn't quite remember when exactly the conversation had happened, but Luna still hadn't seen a movie.

She still wanted to see one though.

She thought there was still time to see one today.

Another funeral had just ended. Harry stood next to her.

"Want to see a motion picture?" she asked. 


	3. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little and short because why not.

Something very nice had happened on a cold, forgotten school night.

Luna was sitting alone (the unfortunately normal situation she constantly found herself in). It had just been another day of going on and on about an unbelievable creature followed by a night of loneliness. Typical. Ginny used to come by a lot, but lately she had been busy with boys and brooms.

She had been about to get up and leave to go to bed when Harry walked by. When he saw her, he smiled and greeted her, and she did the same. He looked at her for a moment, looked around, and then sat down next to her.

"Hey Luna, can you tell me more about Wrackspurts? My brain has been going fuzzy during Snape's lectures, and I need to find out if it's because of magical creatures or just because of Snape's droning voice."

This was enough for her, and she smiled, and she chattered away.

What a lovely night.

 


	4. Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a reference to a great song by Hayley Kiyoko.  
> Haven't written anything for this little thing in a while! Inspiration just hasn't struck, apologies, apologies.

Harry and Luna are different in many ways; they look different, are different ages, have different dreams, have different realities. They connect at odd little points in time and space, finding some care and something like love in the folded over fabric of gravity. Their time together is decent in length, but their moments together are short. It doesn't bother either of them, though they sometimes wish there was more of those calm, forgiving minutes. _Ah, but that's how life is_ , Luna sighs. Time comes and time goes, and there's no use in hoping for something to have been that wasn't. Luna and Harry are content with what they have. They would probably have connected even less if it weren't for one striking similarity between them, one undeniable fact that they don't even want to ignore.

They both love Ginny Weasley. 

That red-haired, laughing girl captivates both of them, in different ways yet just as strongly.

"I love being her friend," Luna would mention to Harry one day as they aimlessly chattered after exams.

"I'd love to kiss her," Harry would confess, blushing slightly, wondering why he blurted that out (it was the fumes in the air from those darn pink creatures in the air, Luna would reason, but not be believed). There'd be a beat of silence, and then:

"I think I'd like to kiss her too."

The topic wouldn't come up often, but it found its way into their words.

"Ginny was great at that Quidditch match today, wasn't she, Luna?"

"Harry, don't you think Ginny looks quite pretty in those socks? They do suit her, I should think."

Luna knows that Harry loves Ginny. Ginny doesn't know that Luna knows. Harry knows that Luna loves Ginny. Ginny doesn't know that Harry knows. It's not a secret, but it never came up between the three of them. Why would it?

Harry agrees with Luna when she tells him that Ginny's hugs crush the breath out of her.

Luna agrees with Harry when he tells her that Ginny's kisses taste like butterbeer.

They both agree that Ginny is the strongest girl they ever knew.

And they both agree that they love her.


End file.
